Reunited
by OBseSs3D
Summary: The trio is reunited! Double D hasn't been seen since 7 yrs ago. Ed & Eddy haven't seen each other since 3 yrs ago. Now everything's changed..Ed has a job! Double D's intelligence is finally acknowledged! Eddy's engaged!
1. The Call

Author: OBseSs3D  
Title: Reunited  
Chapter One: The Call  
Rating: T (for mild language)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters.  
Author's Note: I hope you like it but if you don't, I guess I'd understand.

"BIG BROTHER!"

"WHAT SARAH!"

"SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU—GET THE DAMN PHONE!"

"WAIT! I'm on Level 6 and I have to beat evillll Dr.Slime.." he trailed off.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL TELL MOM—"

"Alright, alright, durhh, I'm coming! Uhh..Sarah, where's the phone?"

"BEHIND YOU, STUPID!" She turned around and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Owww. That hurt my ears." Very slowly, Ed picked up the phone and held it gingerly next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Ed."

"I am Ed..doh."

"Hey Ed! It's me, Double D!"

"Ohh, hello Double D."

"So how've you been, Ed? Anything interesting happen in our little cul-de- sac?"

"No..uhh..but yesterday, when it was dark, Jimmy kissed Kevin. I think Jimmy likes Kevin, but Kevin doesn't like him back. Poor Kevin. Uhhh.."

"Well, how's Eddy?"

"I don't know. Eddy's gone."

"Gone? Gone where? When? Why?"

"Uhh. He left 3 years ago..to the cul di sak across from us so we don't talk anymore. I think he said he was gonna make some money out of the kids over there. Uhh..my head hurts from all the questions, Double D."

"Ed, do you keep in touch with Eddy?"

"I gotta go now, Double D..Dr.Slime is _waiting_ for me! I **will** beat him!" Ed punched the air.

"Wait ED!—"

"Bye bye."

**Click.**


	2. Edd's Thoughts

Author: OBseSs3D  
Title: Reunited  
Chapter Two: Edd's thoughts  
Rating: T (for mild language)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters.  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me a **year** to update. Aiyiyi, I feel ashamed.

Edd stared at the phone in his hand.

"I don't think redialing would help. Ed has a rather unhealthy obsession with his video games."

Edd shook his head. "At least **Ed **hasn't changed."

Edd went around his room making sure that all his labels were straight. "Bed, check. Table, check. Slippers, check," he finished.

"Now that I don't have Ed and Eddy messing up all my carefully placed labels, I've got less work to do. Yes, life is good." Double D smiled as he gazed in admiration at his room.

Then he frowned. "But I **do **miss those two, even though their influence is sure to turn my brain into mush."

A spark came into Edd's eyes, "I know! I'll go visit Ed! ..But how will we get in touch with Eddy?" He scratched his head for a solution. "Why, we'll just go find him at his cul de sac! There! Problem solved!"

He went to his closet and stood on his toes to reach for his suitcase. Edd coughed, "Just look at all this dust on here!" He eyed the suitcase with distaste. After giving the suitcase a thorough cleaning, Edd started packing. 

Sorry it's so short. But I split the chapter into two.


	3. Another Call

Author: OBseSs3D  
Title: Reunited  
Chapter Three: Another Call  
Rating: T (for mild language)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters.  
Author's Note: Yay! 2 chapters in one day. How surprising!

"Hello?"

"Sarah? It's Edd again."

"Ohhh, heyyyy, Double Ddddddd!"

"Is Ed there?"

"I'll just check for you, **my dear**."

"**_ED!"_**

No response.

"**_EDDDDD!"_**

Still no response.

"**_RETARD!"_**

"**_WHAT, SARAH!"_**

"PHONE!"

"But Dr. Slime is getting away!"

"**I DON'T CARE, ASSHOLE!"**

"Oooh, Sarahhhh, you called me a bad name. I'm telling mommmm."

"And I'll tell her you broke her vase."

"But I didn't!"

Sarah pushed the vase in question and watched it shatter into a million pieces. "You did now."

Ed raced toward her and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ed? It's Double D. I'm coming for a visit."

"Today?"

"Tomorrow."

"But—"

"Then it's settled!"

"But—"

**Click. **

"—I can't neglect Dr. Slime!"


End file.
